The proposal is to continue and extend a double-blind 2X2 empirical study of herniorrhaphy and cholecystectomy patients. The experiment exposes 40 such patients to either a 45 minute pre-recorded message that includes suggestions for rapid postoperative recovery or to the sounds of the actual operation. Patients wear earphones during either condition and the level of sound intensity at the ears is the same in both conditions for all patients. Medical personnel, the investigators, and the patient remain blind to the auditory surgical events presented to the patient through the data collection phase. Structured interviews conducted 2 to 4 days postoperatively confirm amnesia for surgical events at a conscious level. A hypnotic induction follows administration of the Stanford Clinical Hypnosis Scale (SCHS) and regresses patients to their operation. The proposed experiment will examine: (1) the consequences of autonomic, behavioral, and attitudinal suggestions made during general anesthesia; (2) the degree of recall under hypnosis for different levels and lengths of operative anesthesia; (3) correlation of the SCHS score with the accuracy of hypnotic recall of surgical events; (4) the assessment of of economic advantages (i.e., reduced hospital stay) to the patient and/or the medical carrier from the verbal events occuring during surgery. Converging literature in the fields of anesthesiology and in clinical and experimental hypnosis support the proposal that statements made during general anesthesia act as post-hypnotic suggestions and may affect postoperative convalescence. The experiment permits data collection to answer specific empirical questions of the nature and quality of unconscious memories and the degree to which unconscious suggestions alter physiological responsiveness in postoperative convalescence from surgical trauma.